


На руинах Ваала

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Пропущенная сцена из "Опустошения Ваала".Брат Церетеллио успешно пережил последнюю битву, и ему есть, что сказать миру.





	На руинах Ваала

— Милорд, вы живы! — воскликнул брат Церетеллио, но в его голосе недоставало искренней радости.  
Данте не винил его. Он сам не испытывал по этому поводу особого восторга — не в последнюю очередь потому, что ощущал себя мелкодисперсным фаршем, туго набитым в то, что осталось от золотой брони. Костяные мечи тирана внесли ощутимые коррективы в её дизайн, и удобства это не добавило.  
— Да. Жив, — подтвердил он очевидное.  
Церетеллио всплеснул руками.  
— А я уже придумал такой красивый концепт для вашей гробницы!  
— Ну, спасибо.  
— Десятиметровый постамент из тел совокупляющихся тиранидов, — продолжал Церетеллио, явно не замечая скептицизма собеседника. — Сверху — тиран улья, а на нём — вы…  
— Погоди,— притормозил его Данте. — В каком смысле — на нём?  
— В прямом, разумеется, — не заметил подвоха скульптор. — Это же аллегорическое изображение полного и бескомпромиссного поражения тиранидов на Ваале великой силой генетического наследия Кровавых Ангелов!.. Так вот, на тиране — вы, в маске, только в маске, с топором, и…  
— Я надеюсь, ты успел нарисовать эскиз для собственного памятника? — донеслось сбоку. — Потому что у тебя, похоже, мало времени.  
Мефистон умел подкрадываться незаметно, даже когда это казалось невозможным.  
— Разумеется, успел! — возмутился брат Церетеллио. — Я даже слепил из гипса небольшой макет, чтобы показать пропорции наглядно.  
— Очень хорошо, — голос старшего библиария упал до зловещего шёпота. — Потому что сейчас он тебе понадобится…  
Данте устало взял его за плечо, не чувствуя сил продолжать эту сцену.  
— Не надо, — попросил он. — Оставь его. Нас и так мало осталось.  
— Не волнуйтесь, геносемя не пострадает.  
Мефистон хищно ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя клыки. На лице восторженного скульптора впервые с начала разговора появилась тень сомнения.  
— Не надо, — повторил Данте.  
— Назовите мне хоть одну причину, милорд, почему я не должен этого делать.  
— Потому что я тебе запрещаю.  
Мгновение Мефистон ещё медлил, сжимая рукоять меча. Затем пальцы разжались, и он спокойно опустил руку.  
— Э… Я, наверное, пойду, добавлю к эскизу пару деталей, — пробормотал брат Церетеллио, давая задний ход.  
Стоило ему скрыться из виду, как Мефистон повернулся к командору.  
— Я могу узнать, милорд, чем этот так называемый скульптор столь важен?  
— От него есть польза, — задумчиво произнёс Данте.  
— Какая? Спасение от безработицы трудяг в каменоломнях?  
Командор покачал головой, глядя вслед сбежавшему скульптору.  
— Нет. Знаешь, мы все страшно устали за эти дни. Эта победа больше похожа на поражение — наши миры разрушены, люди погибли, большая часть братьев мертва, некоторые ордены-наследники полностью уничтожены… Никакие чудеса с возвращением Робаута Жиллимана не искупят потерянного. На какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что легче было бы действительно погибнуть сегодня.  
Он бросил на Мефистона лукавый взгляд.  
— Но после выступления Церетеллио с его творческими планами я решил, что, пожалуй, ещё поживу.


End file.
